


Supernatural Beach Party, Juliet

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Hellhounds, Mischief, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Juliet plays.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Beach Party, Juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



People shrieked as an unseen creature ran through the sea of people laying on beach towels. Sand went everywhere. A few people got scratched, but no one was seriously injured, just surprised. It happened again and again, always arriving from a new angle. 

Annoying, but relatively harmless havoc was wreaked across the party. 

Picnics were flipped over by something too strong to be the wind. 

Blankets were pulled away and dragged by an invisible trickster. 

Balls ran off on their own mid toss. 

A beach cover up was snatched. 

It was the most fun outside of dismembering someone Juliet ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge
> 
> For Kira. It's not quite what you asked for. I hope you like it.


End file.
